


Soft

by xiaoyan (lunxrphse)



Series: Wangxian things [1]
Category: A - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, WangXian, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunxrphse/pseuds/xiaoyan
Summary: "Your hair is so soft.""Haha, thanks, Lan er gege, but... uhm.... Can you let me go now?""Mn."
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Wangxian things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Soft

The early morning sunshine, shone through the window. The curtains flowing gently as the wind blew outside of the cracked window. Wei Ying shifts, burrowing deeper into the blankets, blocking out the sun.

Meanwhile, Lan Wangji, was sitting up in bed, reading a book as Wei Ying, laid sleeping cuddled up to him. Wei Ying shifts again emitting a low whine. "Lan er gege..." Looking up at him and pouting. Lan Wangji sighs softly, reaching down to play with his hair. The smooth locks soft against his fingers.

Wei Ying smiles, nuzzling closer into Wangji's hand. Wangji continues to play with his hair, only half paying attention to his book. 

Wei Ying sighs, stretching out, his hand narrowly missing Lan Wangji's face. He gives Wangji A sheepish smile, and makes a move to get out of the bed, but is pulled back into Wangji's arms. 

"Uh, Lan er gege?"

"Mn." He replies, his hand finding its way back to Wei Ying's hair. "Your hair is soft."

"Haha, thanks, Lan er gege, but... uhm.... Can you let me go now?" 

Wangji shakes his head, pulling Wei Ying closer to him, resting his chin on the top of his head. 

Wei Ying sighs loudly, muttering out something in disbelief. 

The two stay like that, Lan Wangji running his hand through Wei Ying's hair, and Wei Ying occasionally trying to get out of his grasp. It was comical really. 

"Lan er gege?"

"Mn."   
  
  
"Will you let me go now?" 

Lan Wangji pauses, pretending to think, than a small smile tugs at his lips.

"No." 


End file.
